Guardian Angel
by Mantinas
Summary: Mao, stricken with revenge, has a plan to get back at Lelouch using Nunnally. But who better to stop him than her replacement? Onesided LuRo.


Guardian Angel

Mantineus-Read volume 5 of the manga and wanted to write something about Rolo; MY ALL TIME FAVORITE CHARACTER ON CG!!!!!!!

I have, personally, never believed that Rolo would kill Nunnally. That would make Lelouch really mad and unhappy and that's not what Rolo wants for his big brother.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

------ ------

Slow, calculated steps resonated throughout the palace, echoing off the desolate, blood stained walls, reaching dead ears. Their deaths were swift and silent. Their existence extinguished so easily, but that was to ensure his escape. After all, it would not due to have police involved.

He strode through a door, eyeing the occupant. She laid in pink silk with white, frilly lace. Her nightgown was dove white; the color of angel wings. Of purity. She was pure, at least, that's what everyone said and her thoughts confirmed it. She had nothing bad to mar her character and mark her soul. Her thoughts revolved around her brother, her duties, her friends. She loved them all.

It would, for a lowly criminal, be enough to turn tail and run. But not him. No, Mao had a score to settle. Lelouch stole C.C. from him, he would take Nunnally from him. The thought made him smile as he crept closer to the sleeping girl, a gun held in his hands.

If C.C. cut their bond with a single shot, so would he. But that wouldn't be good enough. No, Lelouch would hunt for whomever took her life like a bloodthirsty demon with nothing else to live for but revenge. Besides, his loved one shot him, no one was loved more by Zero than her. So why not deepen the blow by suicide?

"Hey," Mao said, shaking her awake. "Wake up."

Delicate lips twitched, signaling her waking. Her eyes were useless, so her eyelids never rose.

"Who…Who's there?" She responded.

He reveled in her fear. She had every right to be. But he wanted her confidence. And that would take little time.

"Relax, Miss." He said. "I'm just a servant. I have some bad news that I doubt you'll be happy to hear. But it's too important for when you're fully awake."

"What is it?" She asked, worried. So innocent. This was almost making him sick. Almost.

"Bodies have been found, Miss. Bodies of Rivalz, Milly, Suzaku, and Lelouch have been found. They were brutally murdered. It was so awful."

She gasped. She told herself to hold back tears. Her position made her stronger and she didn't even notice it. Shame. But she would not have to worry much longer.

"That's horrible…" She managed to say.

"Yes," He said. "It is. But there's more…They left a note."

"What did it say?"

"Join us, Nunnally."

There was doubt racing through her mind. _Would they really say that? How can I do that? _It was rich! Such a pretty face. Perhaps…

Mao found himself out in the hallway, a young man, no older than Nunnally, stood before him. His face was stoic and determined. This was rich, too.

"Hello, Rolo. I'm a little surprised that you're real. She thinks you're an angel…But you knew that, didn't you."

"Mao," Rolo said, ignoring most of the psycho's statement.

Ah, there was a file on him after all. Lelouch also spoke of him. Rolo knew enough about him. Perhaps more than…wait…what?

"Filling in for Nunnally, eh?"

He nodded.

"Bet Lelouch doesn't like that."

He stood his ground. But Mao caught the hurt. He struck a nerve.

"You…Love him?"

The boy looked saddened.

"At least you're smart. But tell me…, Knowing what you know…Why do you stay with him? Why do you fight for him? Trust him? Protect his sister, your enemy?"

Even better. If he could turn Shirley on Lelouch, then he could manipulate Rolo to kill her. He'd be killed by the enraged man that he loves, thus ruining two lives. And all because he tries to make that monster happy.

"You're a mind reader." Rolo said. "You tell me."

"I would," Mao said. "But you're keeping it away from me." He laughed. "That alone is amazing. I can read your mind like a book, but it's encoded and I can't crack it.

"You also keep changing thoughts. Considering your background as an assassin, I wouldn't doubt that you've had certain mental training. To shut down your mind and just act without thinking. You're like an animal." Mao raised his gun. "And like all naughty animals, they get put down."

Mao felt a knife in his gut where it once wasn't. A strangled gasp erupted from his throat as his knees gave way. He heard Rolo's thoughts; he intended to miss any important organs. He wanted him alive.

"You really want to know why I stay with Lelouch despite everything?" Rolo asked, twisting the knife.

"Aaah!" Mao screamed in pain.

"It's because he's all I have."

Mao's world went dark.

------ ------

Rolo stood over the Australian. He tripped the alarms to Nunnally's room and he came as fast as he could. This was not the first time he saved her life. He walked up to Nunnally. She allowed herself to cry.

"It's OK, Nunnally." Rolo said, placing a gentle hand on her back between her shoulder blades. "He was an imposter. He wanted you to die to get back at your brother."

"R…Rolo…?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's me."

"Brother and the others…They're OK?"

"Yes. Would your guardian angel lie to you?"

She smiled and embraced him. He embraced her back. His interest in her safety was not for her. It was for Lelouch. Her knowing of him was an accident, but, as he now sees it, a good one. Because now, when she and Lelouch are reunited, she will tell him what he did. Lelouch will, at least, spare his life for doing something unexpected like this.

It wasn't a place by his side, but it would have to do.

"I have to go now," He said. "Go back to sleep."

"OK," She said. "Thank you, Rolo."

A gentle smile graced his lips as he rose from the bed. He jumped out the window he came in through and entered his Knightmare.

------ ------

"Where were you, Rolo?" Lelouch asked, still sitting on the couch, a book in his hands.

"I thought I heard something outside." Rolo lied. "I just went to check it out, big brother."

"OK," Lelouch said. "What was it?"

"Nothing important." Rolo stated. "But you can't be too careful when it comes to the well being of Zero, can we?"

Lelouch smirked. "No, we can't."


End file.
